


The Case of the Amazon Wishlist (podfic)

by susan_voight



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susan_voight/pseuds/susan_voight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Download or stream a podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/607641">The Case of the Amazon Wishlist</a> by sheafrotherdon.</p><p>Author's summary: Holmes sets out to discover what will best irritate his father; Watson helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Case of the Amazon Wishlist (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Case of the Amazon Wishlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/607641) by [sheafrotherdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon). 



### Length

4 minutes, 49 seconds.

### Download

Direct download (right-click and save) [an unzipped 3 MB mp3 file](http://bit.ly/case-amazon-mf) from Mediafire.

### Stream

Listen to the full podfic:

### Backup Link

Download or stream from [a Google Drive folder](http://bit.ly/AmazWL-gd).

### Reader's notes

I have a shiny new mic, and this was the perfect fun short thing to try it out with.

Feedback and constructive criticism: better than a particularly ugly sweater. In plaid.

(Also announced at: [my journal](http://susan-voight.dreamwidth.org/14674.html), [amplificathon @ DW](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/2427544.html), [amplificathon @ LJ](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1838024.html), [chromatic_podfic](http://chromatic-podfic.dreamwidth.org/15661.html), and [elementarycbs](http://elementarycbs.livejournal.com/81957.html).)


End file.
